Not All Bad
by k.tree
Summary: Just a hot vampire and a hot huntress in a hot lemon. Pretty much inspired by some otome games I’ve been playing recently. OCxOC. Zero plot.


Yoooooo I'm all about sexy vampires and sex WITH sexy vampires and I had these two characters in my brain and I didn't even want to have a story, I just wanted to write lemony goodness. Sooooooo here it is. Maybe one day I'll write a story surrounding them?

XXXXX

His cool hands leave icy trails on my burning skin. My mind screams at me to stop this in its tracks, but I can't find the strength within me to resist. Everything is magic right now. I'm giving in to absolutely everything I know I shouldn't, but it's too late now — maybe it already was.

"Kage..." I moan. His lips find my neck, and his passion swallows me in the shadows that his name implies. This darkness he emanates, this aura — I can do nothing but drink it in and let it course through my veins, savoring each touch of his lips and each graze of his fangs against my jugular. I'm not flinching this time, though. I welcome the fear and excitement he brings me, despite my better judgement. I know he relishes in the increased speed of my pounding heart as his hands tighten their grasp on my hip and the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him than I ever thought possible.

More. I want more of him. I need more of him.

I grasp fervently at his shoulders and a sigh escapes my lips as I feel him smile against my throat. He nuzzles into my neck as he grinds his hips against mine, taking a moment to trace my collarbone with his tongue. I shiver in response, and he chuckles softly as he pins my wrists up against the wall above my head.

"I never thought I'd get to see you like this, Risa," he says mockingly. His black eyes are boring into me, and for a brief moment I can see them flicker with a crimson light. My adrenaline spikes.

"Save it, Kage." I lift my leg and wrap it around his waist, pulling him into me and crashing my mouth against his. His grasp on my wrists tightens and it hurts but it hurts good.

He's using his other hand to try to remove my shirt, and I can sense his frustration as I feel his movements become more rapid and his kisses become more forceful. It's not long before he rips it from my skin and I pull away in a shock. That bastard just ruined one of my favorite shirts.

"You'll pay for that, asshole," I spit at him with a fire in my eyes.

He smirks as if to challenge me, and I can see the mild surprise in his eyes as my topless body removes itself from his hold and shoves him down on my bed with as much force as I can muster. My eyes meet his with a fervor as I move to straddle him, returning his earlier favor by pinning his wrists down on either side of his head.

"Your move, hunter." His eyes flicker red again, and my heart jumps in my throat with excitement at his proposition.

I grind my heat against him and kiss him with all I have. It's not long before his skilled tongue distracts me and I loosen my grip on his wrists, allowing him to move his hands to my back to unclip my bra and pull it roughly off my shoulders. At this point, his advances are all I can possibly desire, and I willingly let his hands grope my breasts, only pulling my mouth from his for air. I move my hands to the hem of his shirt, and once he realizes what I'm trying to do, he flips me over onto my back and removes it for me in one fell swoop.

With a bit more grace this time around, he removes the rest of my clothes. I can't help but stare as he removes the rest of his as well, admiring each chiseled curve of muscle and his gorgeous bone structure. His eyes never leave mine. The crimson flicker in his gaze is more frequent now, causing me to shudder. I barely have time to blink or question him before he's buried between my legs, his tongue diving deep inside me. His eyes are still locked with mine, and I break our gaze for a moment as my head tilts back, biting my lip to keep from screaming in pleasure.

"Let it all out, love," he moans against my folds, and I respond by arching my back to grind against his face, my hands grasping at his hair. He pulls back and sucks his teeth. "My, my, aren't you a dirty one?"

I lift my head to glare at him. Before I can respond further, though, he leans back in and his mouth finds my clit, sucking hard. My head falls back against the bed in defeat.

"Ooh…"

He brings his hands up to push my thighs further apart, and my legs quiver at his cool touch. From there his right hand creeps up further, and I feel his fingers spreading my lips as his tongue continues to work my nub. I respond with a sharp intake of breath as he slips two fingers inside, followed by a long exhale as he slowly starts to move them in and out.

"I didn't take you for such a laid back lover," I chide between rapid breaths, a smirk forming on my lips.

Kage moves faster than my mind can process. In the blink of in eye, he's pulled himself up to be nose to nose with me, his fingers still inside. I'm practically throbbing with need for him at this point, but I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing.

"You've seen nothing yet, my little Risa," he threatens, his voice barely above a whisper. His lips are so close that I can feel them move against mine as his speaks, his cool breath offering comfort to my burning skin. I have a chance to tremble for a mere second before he slams his fingers into me, curling them upwards to hit my g spot in repetitive, rapid motions. He's so forceful it almost hurts, but god do I want him. I arch my hips into his hand and his thumb moves up to rub my clit.

His mouth finds mine and swallows my cries, and I can feel him smile against my lips as he continues to slam his fingers in and out of me. My body writhes underneath his, my hands grasping at his back desperately. I almost can't take it anymore.

"Kage," I manage to say in between hot kisses, "I'm gonna-"

He pulls his hand from my folds and before I can finish my sentence, his hands are pressed on my shoulders to hoist himself up as he slams his massive length into me. I practically scream as I cum, and he grabs a fistful of my hair from under my head to pull it back, exposing my neck. He's still buried inside me to the hilt, relishing in the shakes of my body as I ride the waves of my orgasm.

"That's more fucking like it," Kage says, his tongue trailing along my jugular before reaching my earlobe with a small nip. As he loosens his grip on my hair, my arms relax and wrap around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

"Shit," I say with a smile of disbelief.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet." He kisses me forcefully again and my whole body trembles as he starts to move his hips against mine. I welcome him by wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling him in even deeper. He stops for a moment, pulling back to lock eyes with me as I pull him closer. I'm lost in him; all I can do is stare back and wait for him to make his next move.

With sudden strength Kage drives into me, and it's not long before I'm moaning his name over and over again. I rake my nails down his back in the midst of primal need.

"Please, more…"

He lets out a small laugh and pulls completely out of me, his tip teasing my entrance. He moves nothing more than the head of his cock in and out of me, causing me to practically shake with desire for him to be buried inside me again.

"Kage, I swear to god," I whine, arching my hips up in an attempt to pull him in. "Please." I make eye contact with him and his eyes have changed - the crimson light has engulfed his irises, and he tantalizingly slides back into me so I can feel every inch of him.

"You're even hotter when you beg me for it," he whispers in my ear before continuing his thrusts. He fucks me with force, and it takes everything in me to not completely lose myself in him. I'm getting closer and I can feel it...

"Kage, I'm gonna cum," I moan, digging my nails into his shoulders. With that, he snakes his hand to the back of my head and grabs a fistful of my hair again, this time with so much force it almost hurts.

"I want to taste you while you cum," he growls. His lips are at my perfectly exposed throat now, and normally I'd be frightened but he's fucking me so good there's nothing but this moment, right here, right now. He continues to pound into me and the sounds coming from my lips remind me that I've completely lost all control to this man.

His fangs sink into the flesh of my neck and my orgasm hits me harder than ever before, right on cue. The pain mixed with pleasure is so good I'm seeing stars. It's not long before I can feel him cum, too, his hot liquid filling me to the core as I clench my muscles around his length. He continues to drink, the pressure from his mouth causing me to shake with a pleasure I've never known. I can't do much else but bask in the afterglow, savoring the feeling of his lips against my neck.

I'm brought back to reality as Kage finally lifts his mouth from my throat, licking the last few drops of my blood from his lips.

"Well, fuck," he exclaims, pulling out of me and rolling over to lie on the bed.

I lie there for a moment in shock, my hand coming up to touch the small wound at the base of my neck.

"Oh, calm down," he scoffs. "It'll probably be gone by the end of the week."

I turn to look at him in protest, but his eyes meet mine and he flashes a grin that catches me off guard.

"Fuck you so much," I mutter instead, crossing my arms across my stomach. I've been bitten before in hunting brawls, sure - but never like that. I never thought someone like Kage could turn me on like he just did, let alone amplify any orgasm of mine by feeding on me. I blush.

Kage sits up and drapes his arm across my chest. "Oh, is the great huntress Risa blushing?" He leans down and laps at the mark from his fangs, and I shove him off of me.

"Yeah, no, we're done here," I say as I stand up, throwing my clothes back on. I frown when I remember my ripped shirt, and grab one of his t-shirts from the nearby dresser. "And I'm taking this." I turn to leave while trying to pull his shirt over my head.

"Oh come on, Risa. You can hate what I am all you want, but that doesn't mean I didn't just rock your fucking world," he says. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've taken a liking to me."

His shirt ishalf on my body with only my arms through the sleeves. I turn around to storm back to him, my eyes as sharp as daggers.

"You don't know the first thing about me, Kage," I snarl at him. His smirk pisses me off but also makes me weak, and I have to stop my knees from giving out at the sudden rush of flashbacks to what we just did.

Kage closes the space between us in the blink of an eye, his hand tilting my chin up so his lips can meet with mine.

"I'd like to think I know a thing or two," he murmurs between languid kisses. The fire within me fades as our tongues intertwine, and I drop the shirt to the floor.

 _God damn it, Risa_ , I think to myself as my hands wrap around his neck in defeat. He pulls me close. I can feel his cock against me, hard as ever, and a familiar heat begins to pool inside me. Before I can think twice, he's pulled me into bed with him, spooning me as his hand finds its way under my pants and between my legs. His touch is different this time - almost gentle - and I fall back against him in complete submission.

"See, I'm not all bad." Kage's words send a shiver down my spine and I let out a small gasp as he tweaks my clit between his fingers. "Now, do I have to remove these for you again, or do you intend to do so yourself?" He tugs at the black denim with a pout.

I roll my eyes and slide out of my clothes. His cool hands go to work, his tongue tracing patterns along my skin before coming back to catch me in a passionate kiss. I sigh against his lips as my hand grasps his head to pull him closer to me, and I surrender myself to him again, and again, and again.


End file.
